The Infection
by MySoulKeeper
Summary: That moment when you lose all faith in humanity when a dumb as bricks scientist accidentally inhaled a deadly virus and seemed to make it worse with its 'cure'. Lord, please help him refrain himself from bitch slapping that dumb ass across the face. ZombieAU, yaoi and hetero couples. Riren and past Eruri
1. Chapter 1

There was a reason why he hated things being dirty and messy; messes generally always carried germs and germs made people sick and when people get sick those nasty fucktards could spread their germs around by coughing, sneezing and even breathing. And Levi always made sure that he never left messes behind and that he was always clean and ate healthy and exercised; all for the sake of not getting sick by some random bastard who was never taught to cover their fucking mouths and noses when they coughed or sneezed.

So, Levi wasn't the least bit surprised when he found out that the world went to shit when some retarded as fuck scientist accidently inhaled a deadly virus and coughed up an entire train full of strangers and fucking got them infected and caused a fucking apocalypse. Now, the infected people were not zombies; bites didn't turn you into one and they weren't missing body parts nor had rotting body parts.

The scientist had a plan B and that plan was a _cure_ for the virus, and he swore that it was complete and ready to use, but the scientist was a lying piece of shit and it made SHIT WORSE and by worse he means the infected who were given the cure turned violent and absolutely dangerous and anyone who steps to close to them would get their limbs torn off. For real though, Levi saw it happen when he was working his night shift at the hospital.

It was terrifying; the woman was hunched and her eyes were wild and unfocused, she had a toddler in her arms who was screaming in terror. She didn't respond when they called out to her and tranquilizers didn't work-which made them even more concerned for the child's safety- she would gurgle out incoherent words and her skin lost all it's color and turned into deathly pale and suddenly she just stood straight up and cradled the toddler to her chest, the little boy stopped crying and looked up at the woman with uncertainty. Everyone let out a shaky sigh and thought she came back, but Levi knew that it wasn't the case and in an instant the woman screeched and flung the boy against the wall; the boy hit the wall with a loud thump and blood spat out all over the wall. The boy's corpse slid down and the room was encased with a pregnant silence. One of his fellow nurses screamed out in complete terror which started a chain reaction and everyone started to panic. The infected woman jumped towards the screaming nurse and tore the poor woman into bits; the scent of metallic, fear and anxiety suffocated the room as doctors and nurses alike tried in vain to restrain the infected. Levi was covered from head to toe in blood as he struggled to get the woman in a headlock. All of the screams and shouts blurred into his mind when he noticed that nothing was going to stop the infected; she was strong, incoherent and ready to kill. She already killed two people and he doubted it that they had anything that could truly restrain her, so with a made up mind Levi grabbed the neck of the infected and twisted in a way he knew that would break it and kill her. The infected went limp in his arms as he dropped her and stood back; his stomach churned with the knowledge that he killed someone, but at the same time his conscious whispered at him that it was indeed the right choice and he should be seen as a hero because he stopped the infected from killing more people.

One of the nurses whimpered "D-d-did you k-kill it?" she asked and Levi only nodded his head.  
>That was it, that was the moment where all the infected were no longer seen as human; they were no longer he's or she's, but simply 'its' and that's the moment where he accepted the fact that the world was pretty much fucked and there was nothing else they could do.<p>

Levi heard a grunt and the infected twitched, his eyes widened as he loudly cursed and ordered everyone to get out. The medical staff was confused for a few seconds before they all looked down at the infected twitched and slowly tumbling to its feet. Levi cursed loudly and jumped towards the exit in hopes that the idiots would follow him and to his luck they did, once everyone was outside he shut the door closed and swiped the keys from a passing security guard and quickly locked the door. The infected banged against the door and inhumanly screeched as it trashed itself around the room. The nurses and doctors were crying and shouting in fear as they desperately tried to get a hold of themselves.

This is not what they were expecting when they were ordered to observe the woman; no one knew how the fuck she got to the toddler, but it didn't matter anymore; both a toddler and a nurse was dead and the thing was screeching like it was being burned alive and none of them knew what to do.  
>He walked over towards the head doctor who was holding onto one of the nurses as he desperately tried to calm the woman down. He looked like he aged ten years and his covered face was drenched with blood.<p>

"Oi" Levi called out to him as pulled his own mask off and looked up at the frazzled doctor with icy steel eyes. He needed to get the fuck out of there. Doctor Franz looked down at Levi with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" he asked as he smoothed down his frayed hair and tried to pull himself away from the hysterical nurse that was clinging to him like a life line.  
>"I want to leave, I want to go home and take a shower" he said as he winced when laid his hand on his clothed stomach and actually heard a loud 'plop' from the wet blood that stuck to him like a second skin. It was utterly <em>disgusting<em> and Levi felt completely _filthy_ and needed a shower ASAP.

"You can't" The doctor said as he finally pulled the woman away from him, he wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulder and guided the male nurse into a more private part of the hallway; he looked around and made sure no one was paying attention to them before he spoke.

"Look, I have been given a call and said that currently the outside world is in complete chaos. Some infected got outside and let us say that more than half of the population has been brutally killed or turned" Doctor Franz sighed out and shagged his shoulders. Levi's eyes widened in horror as he leaned heavily against the wall as he stared at Doctor Franz with doubt; was this man telling him the truth? Did the world really already go to hell?

"The fuck are you saying?" Levi asked breathlessly as he pulled away his gloves and angrily threw them on the ground. Was Franz fucking with him? Didn't the whole thing only started two fucking days ago? How the fuck did it go down so fast?

"Look, I…we're stuck here in the hospital. We're lucky because we're a private hospital for the rich, so we're more secluded and safe. Well as safe as we can get with one infected with us at the moment" Doctor Franz said as he stared at Levi with empty eyes; eyes of a man who has long given up.  
>"Either you like it or not, we're all stuck here until they come up with a definite cure" Doctor Franz said as he let his head thunk against the wall and look up at the ceiling with a frown on his normally cheerful face.<br>"Besides, what could go wrong?" Franz breathed under his breath.

Levi fucking hated those words because something always fucking happens after someone says it and with the panicked feeling that shot through his spine he knew that they were fucked because they had an infected with them and there was a 90% possibility the thing could break through that door; it was made out of cheap wood anyway.  
>And that what exactly happened as the staff screeched in horror when the locked door was blown off its hinges. Levi and Franz jumped from the wall and stared in horror as the infected flew out the door and kicked the head of one of the nurses clean off. With a loud screech the infected began its massacre.<p>

"**FUCKING RUN!**" Levi's voice thundered through the hall as the panic fest began. And he ran and at that moment it was all about survival for oneself; fuck everyone else! The only thing on his mind was for him to get the fuck out of there because the private hospital was as good as gone and not even breaking the thing's neck killed it. So he pushed through the emergency exit and the alarm rang loudly through the entire building.  
>He flew down the stairs with speed as he reached the lower floors; he skidded his way down to locker rooms and flung his locker open and grabbed his wallet, keys and bag. He didn't bother changing into his normal clothing-like he had time for that- before he went running towards the employ parking lot.<br>His heart was hammering against his chest and his legs burned for rest, but he refused to stop as he reached his shitty blue tercel and quickly got in. He prayed to the Gods above that his cheap shit car would turn on without a problem because he was not looking forward trying to escape on foot during the middle of the night. He let out a relieved sigh as he turned dashboard and headlights on. He glanced at the top floor of the hospital one more time and felt his blood run cold when he saw the infected standing in front of one of the fully wide windows; it was standing completely still with blood smeared all over the window like a fucking child's painting. Its hands were held flat against the window and the lighting from the outside hid its face with a dark shadow; hiding everything but it's unblinking eyes and toothy smile.  
>Levi felt a shiver of fear course through his vein before he set the car into drive and hit the gas pedal with more force than necessary.<p>

He needed to get the fuck out of there.

_3 weeks later_

Levi let out an annoyed sigh as he carefully and silently made his way into a dingy looking gas station. He frowned at the brown and dried blood splattered everywhere as he stepped over broken glass and bones. He let his eyes scan every shelf and silently grunted in irritation when he noticed none of the food was healthy-fucking obviously Levi, you're in a fucking gas station since when were their food even remotely healthy?-well, desperate times calls for desperate measures. He walked all the way to the back of the store and picked up four jugs of water and quickly carried them towards the front. He laid them neatly on the counter before he unzipped his bag and threw candy bars and anything else he found kind okay in-he even picked up some medical supplies-. Once done he zipped his bag up and quickly strapped it on before he grabbed two water jugs and walked back towards his bicycle. He strapped the two water jugs on to the back of his bike before he went back inside and got the other two and secured them into the basket in the front. Some people would call it girly, but Levi didn't really give a flying fuck because survival was more important than his masculinity at the moment.

When he was settled and sure that there was no one around he started to bike his way back to his (not really his) apartment, or what he likes to call his _homebase_.  
>Ever since the shit storm of the hospital Levi has been on edge; the image of the infected standing at the window would haunt all of his dreams and leave him drained when he woke up. The first week he spent his time in his car, only leaving it when it was necessary. The world had plunged into chaos; the government had lost all control as people were turned and killed left and right. There wasn't one place that was safe and the outside countries refused to lend in a military hand; afraid that their own soldier would get infected and let the disease spread into their own country, however. That didn't mean people weren't allowed to cross the border, it was just a little harder to cross because the ones who were deemed unsafe or suspicious were quickly denied access and there was no second chances, so if they denied you the first time then you were good as fucking dead. There was a rumor that scientists from different countries banded together to try and find a cure, but so far at that time they were getting nowhere.<br>He fucking hated it, but he knew that he couldn't do jack shit about it. After a while his car finally broke down and he was forced to go on foot, but instead he stole a bicycle that he found thrown on the ground; it was pink and white with a decent sized basket at the front that was plastered with girly stickers of flowers and princesses and it unfortunately also had a large blood stain on the seat, but Levi quickly wiped it down and took it as his own.

After two days of traveling on bike he came across a group of three kids fighting for their lives. The shortest one with blond hair was hunched on the ground crying his eyes out as his two friends (an Asian girl and a bright eyed boy) tried to fight off one infected. They were losing and without a second thought he jumped on to the back of the infected and cracked its neck. He knew it won't permanently kill it, but it would give them enough time to escape.

"Hurry and get the fuck away. I didn't kill it, but you have enough time to escape" and while he was speaking the infected quickly got back up and lunged for Levi. He cursed out loud as he dodged the attack and tried to distract it, so the kids could escape. He really didn't want to die that day, but their country was good as gone and he knew he wouldn't be able to get a chance to cross the border-since he used to be a thug before he got his nursing degree, yea yea…laugh it up-so he had come to accept the fact that he was going to get his short ass killed by an infected, sooner or later, so it didn't matter if it was sooner, right? With a grunt he twisted his ankle as he pushed the Asian girl out of the way. The infected screeched in delight when Levi fell to the ground, but before it had a chance to attack the bright eyed boy shouted out in rage as he ran towards the infected with a metal pole in his hands-where the fuck did he get that?- and shoved it right through the eye. He ran with so much force that the infected was left on the ground screeching in pain and trying to pull the pole out. Blood poured from the wound as it trashed it's body wildly.

The Asian girl and the bright eyed boy pulled him and quickly hauled Levi over her shoulder as she introduced herself as Mikasa. The bright eyed boy was Eren and the blond kid was Armin. The Trio and the heavily embarrassed Levi made an escape and they all went over towards Eren's apartment where his mother was waiting worried sick and downright pissed. After a long discussion over what happened and a little introduction to the group Levi found a place to stay for a while.

Back to the present Levi quickly made it back towards the rundown apartment building and quickly got inside with bike and all. He, Carla-Eren's mom- and the kids were now the only residence in the building; everyone else either left or were killed and he didn't really wanted to admit it out loud that he liked it that way since it meant he wouldn't have to deal with people. He made his way towards the second floor and knocked three times on the door. He waited a few seconds before he heard the locks and the door was opened by a stoic faced Mikasa. She said nothing as she stepped aside and let Levi drag in the bike. The door was quickly closed as Mikasa helped him with the water jugs. They set them on the kitchen counter as he unzipped his bag and dumped all of the candy bars and canned food on the counter before he picked up some of the medical products and went towards Carla's room.

Calra has gotten sick a few days ago, and it was getting worse and worse. She quietly admitted to Levi that she has been sick for a long while now, but the sickness was being kept under control with medicine, Eren and the kids didn't know because she didn't want to worry them, but now since their country was in chaos and shipment for the medicine was completely stopped there was nothing she could do. She was dying and it was painful to watch.

Levi knocked on Carla's door as he stepped in the dark room; the woman had a small candle on her nightstand that casted dark shadows over her gaunt face. Her eyes were open and they were staring at Levi with sadness. Levi slowly made his way towards Carla and silently set the medicine down. He sat at the edge of the bed as he laid his hand on her forehead. He frowned when he noticed her temperature has risen since two hours ago.

"L..Levi.." Her voice was soft and was barely louder than a whisper.

"What is it?" He felt a lump form in his throat as Carla's weak hand laid itself on his own. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you….for saving the kids back then, for being here" she said. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as Levi bit back a curse.

"Please, can I ask a fav-" She coughed as she closed her eyes and groaned in pain.

"I will take care of the kids after you're gone. There is no need to ask" he said as Carla only smiled in return.

"Can…you call them for me? I think..my time has come" Levi only nodded his head as he squeezed her hand before getting up and walking back towards the kitchen.  
>He was met with the sight of Eren, Armin and Mikasa taking inventory and writing down a small menu for the week. Eren looked up and smiled brightly at Levi, but his smile soon fell when he noticed Levi looking at them with a strange light.<p>

"All of you.." he said as he paused and cleared his throat "go to Carla's room now" and with that they all stopped what they were doing and hurriedly shuffled out of the cramped kitchen and into Carla's darkened room.

Levi didn't move; he stood at the kitchen counter and stared down at Armin's neat handwriting as his eyes scanned the words without really reading them.  
>He stood there for two hours and stayed there when he heard Eren yell out in pain. He didn't budge when Eren ran past the kitchen with angry tears and slammed the front door shut behind him. He didn't move when Mikasa walked back into the kitchen with shaking hands as she tried to continue taking inventory and he didn't move when Armin broke down into tears in the living room.<br>He just couldn't move.

He might have not known Carla for long, but the woman warmed his way into his heart and these kids were now left alone in a cruel world with a short angry midget nurse.  
>How the fuck was he going to take care of them?<br>It was scary, but he has been given this task and he was damn fucking sure he was going to take care of them until the day he dies.

**T.B.C**

**HI GUYS! I hope you like my newest story!**

**I really wanted to try this pairing out and it's going to be one fucking slow built~ Cause ya know, Zombie shit going onnn, anw I've uploaded this on AO3 under the username TheGateKeeperofUs (might change my FFnet username to the same thing, maayybbee) anw, don't be shy and leave a review!/bbR**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinganshina was one of the dirtiest and poorest parts of the Maria District; murder and prostitution was a daily thing, rape was the norm and kidnappings happened every other day. The town was heavily populated by dirty streets rats and barely had a day where crime did not happen. The Maria district was a part of their country's capital; The Sina district was for the rich and elite, the Rose district was for the middle class and The Maria district was for the dirt poor.

Before Carla became a Yeager, she lived with her parents in Trost which was a town at the edge of The Rose district; her family was a typical family that consisted of her parents, herself and their pet dog. At the ripe age of 20, Carla met Grisha for the first time. Carla was not in the least bit impressed by the awkward and stocky man with the girly hairstyle; he was quiet and overly polite. Not once did he look Carla in the eye and always seemed to avoid her every time she tried to start any sort of conversation with him. It made her annoyed and after two months she completely stopped trying to be his friend. At that time Grisha was still going to school to become a doctor and her parents were delighted that Grisha seemed to be interested in their daughter (she honestly didn't see him showing an ounce of interest in her and that was the day she concluded that her parents were delusional and needed medical help).

During his schooling Grisha suddenly changed his mind and quickly switched to science and something (Carla never really bothered learning what Grisha exactly wanted to become; she just knew he was a scientist of some sort). Two years later and Grisha excelled through his studies and quickly graduated and that was the day that Carla decided her life took a turn for the worst. Grisha asked her parents for her hand in marriage; they accepted.

Despite living in modern times her parents has always been the type to follow their old family traditions of arranged marriages-but honey! They say; that's how your mother and I met! Look how happy we are- she really wanted to run away at that time, but she loved her parents to death and would never even think about disobeying them, so with a lowered head and a heavy heart she married Grisha a year later and she became Carla Yeager.

The first two years of their marriage was peaceful and they slept in different bedrooms; they still lived in Trost and Grisha was given a job at a local lab. She lived in a two story home with 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and an entertainment room. Carla was content, but soon became bored. After a short while Grisha was quickly relocated to Shinganshina and her parents weren't happy at all. They thought that Grisha would become successful and would probably carve his way towards the inner district of Sina, but Grisha's job barely managed to pay anything and was forced to relocate to the poorer parts of the capital. He promised her parents he would get a better job in a year, and two years later they still lived in The Maria district. Soon Carla became depressed with being stuck in the apartment all day with nothing to do. She tried finding a job, but Grisha refused since he was worried that she might get hurt by venturing outside, so Carla was forced to give up on her dreams of ever finding something to do. Carla begged for Grisha to let her find a job or let her join some club because the walls of their dingy apartment were starting to drive her nuts and after a few days of thinking Grisha said something that made Carla's world come to a screeching stop.

"A child?" she breathed out as her face went green with the thought of sleeping with the man she called her husband. Not once in their marriage had she and Grisha shown an ounce of affection for each other; no gentle touches, no kisses or cuddling at night. No words of comfort or daily conversation; they were like strangers living under the same roof.

"Yes, a child" Grisha paused as he took a sip from his tea. The kitchen lights buzzed above their heads as they stood facing each other. Carla's face was a bright red "I'll give you a child" he said as he set his cup down and started to unbutton his shirt.

Carla sputtered for Grisha to wait as her heart hammered heavily against her chest: a child with a man that she did not even love or know? Was he crazy? Grisha only raised a fine eyebrow at her.  
>"Now?" She asked breathlessly as she clutched the hem of her shirt. Grisha sighed as he nodded. She bit her lip as she looked at her husband dead in the eye; he did not flinch or look away. He was serious, he was always serious. Slowly, but still slightly doubtful Carla nodded her head.<p>

It would be hard to raise a child in such a criminal filled tow, but Carla was lonely and desperate for some affection and attention. Her heart stuttered as an image of her holding a baby came to mind. It looked so nice, so beautiful that she really couldn't deny such a gift. Even if it meant she had to sleep with Grisha to get it.  
>"Okay, let's go to the bedroom"<p>

9 months later on 30th of March a loud bundle of joy by the name of Eren Yeager was born and Carla instantly fell in love and swore she'll protect her baby until the day she dies.

-  
>Back to the Present<br>-

Eren was sitting on the roof of their apartment building; the sun was slowly going down and the sky was painted with light orange and violet colors. He's been sitting on the roof for hours and he couldn't find the strength in himself to get up and go inside before the night comes and the danger starts. The infected had taken a liking to attacking at night; their animalistic selves seemed to enjoy stalking on their pray in the shadows. Eren knew that he had to get inside and quick, but instead he simply stayed planted on the filthy roof top in hopes that an infected would kill him, so he could join his mother in the afterlife. A broken snort of amusement left his lips as he could vaguely hear his mother in the back of his mind scolding him for being an idiot; a phantom pain of his ear being twisted tickled his mind as he grabbed his ear and gently scratched it.

The door of the roof entrance was kicked open and startled Eren with a loud bang. He jumped from the ground with a racing heart as he reached for the knife he had in his pocket. He looked up with narrowed eyes as the image of Levi came into focus.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his tense fingers as quickly turned around from the short man. He felt his heart stutter and a blush appear as he desperately tried to hide it. Eren had the biggest crush on Levi. Mikasa and Armin would tease him daily every time Levi was out of ear shot and Eren wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and just rot in his one sided feelings. He has no clue where his feelings came from, but Eren knew he had zero chances since Levi was older and he was only 16 and he was sure Levi was only attracted to men and not boys, hell! Eren doesn't even know if Levi is actually gay or not, but either way Eren knew his feelings would forever remain one sided. Also, let us not forget the fact that Levi was oblivious as fuck and can't seem to pick up on the obvious signs Eren has been letting out. It was more material for Mikasa and Armin to be honest.

Levi walked slowly towards Eren and laid a rough hand on his shoulder, Eren tensed as he looked at Levi with red rimmed eyes. The older man wasn't looking at Eren; he was staring at the decaying town before him with a frown on his face. After a few seconds of tense silence Levi finally decided to say something.

"I know it must be really hard to see your mom die, especially in a fucked up time like this, but Carla asked me to keep you guys safe and that's exactly what I am going to do" Levi began with a gruff huff, it was like the older man wasn't sure on what to say.  
>"I miss her" Eren breathed out as the familiar feelings of anger and abandonment reared its ugly head once again. Eren knew his mom didn't leave them on purpose; he has known for a long while that she has been sick for a long time, he was just so angry that the world had to take away his mother from him. He felt so alone.<p>

"Yea, we all miss her Eren, but I know Carla wouldn't want you to die. She had a fighting spirit inside of her and I know you inherited that from her. So continue to fight and continue to live because she loves you and she will always watch over you no matter what. So Eren, please let's go back inside before the infected starts to roam the streets" Levi held up his hand to Eren and stared at the boy with his narrowed eyes. Eren swallowed and finally realized that it was getting dark and fast. When he looked at Levi, Eren felt safe; the same feeling he had when he would look at his mother. Tears pooled in his eyes as he smiled at Levi and without a second's thought Eren carefully reached for Levi's hand and laced his larger fingers with Levi's slender ones. Levi turned around and quickly guided Eren back inside.

Once everything was secured the two of them headed back towards the apartment; Levi still had Eren's hand in his grasp and the teenage boy was blushing like mad and tried to pry his hand from Levi's, but every time he tried the older male would simply tighten his hold and yank Eren a little closer. Levi only let Eren's hand go when they entered the apartment.

Mikasa and Armin quickly made their way towards Eren and the trio embraced each other for a long while. Mikasa had tears in her eyes and Armin was silent as he laced his fingers with Erens. The three basked in each other's presence as Levi securely boarded up the apartment's windows and doors for the night.

Everyone went to sleep with a heavy heart

…..

He had a candle on his nightstand that basked his small room with an orange glow. His hands were clutching the brass key that hung around his neck; his vivid turquoise eyes were drilling holes through the walls as his mind swirled with the thoughts of his father. Grisha was a shitty father who was barely home and didn't give a second glance to his wife and son.

Sometimes Eren felt that Grisha despised him, but on some rare occasions Grisha actually acknowledged Eren's existence, for example like the time where he gave Eren his key.

He didn't explain at all what the key was meant for, but he told Eren that the key was important and when the time comes Eren would know what to do.

It had been two years since he has last seen Grisha and he and his mother didn't really bother to go look for him; the only thing that was important was that he and his mother were together.

Eren had a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach that Grisha was somehow responsible for the infection, but he didn't want to believe that his father was that irresponsible.

Eren sighed in annoyance as he felt his temper rise with each second that Grisha Yeager's face floated in his mind.

He hated Grisha with a passion; that man brought his mother so much misery and he wanted to prove that he was responsible for The Infection, but how?

Eren bit his lip in concentration as his intense eyes looked down at the brass key. He felt a small itch at the back of his mind, but he couldn't seem to reach it. Somehow this key was important and maybe it could help him unlock the secrets to the Infection?

Eren sighed as he rolled his eyes and let himself fall down on his bed Get your head out of the gutter Eren he thought as he closed his eyes. This wasn't some story where he was the main protagonist that was destined to save the world.

This was real life where his home country has been stricken by a deadly disease that turned people into animalistic monsters that killed without a second thought. He was stuck in the middle of hell and he needed to get his head out of the gutters.

He needed to grow up, he needed to protect Mikasa and Armin and he wouldn't be able to do that if he kept trying to play hero.

He was no hero! He was just a sixteen year old boy with anger issues.  
>Eren rolled over on to his side as he blew the candle out and tried to force himself to sleep.<p>

….

The apartment was oddly quiet was Eren's first thought as his eyes blinked into focus. He stretched his sleepy limbs as a single stream of light infiltrated his dusty room through a crack from the boards that closed off his bedroom window.  
>He scratched his head as he swung his long legs from his bed and stood up with a slight wobble. He walked over towards his closet and took of his sleep clothes and threw it on the ground with a grunt. Levi would probably throw a hissy fit when he sees his clothes on the floor, but Eren couldn't bring himself to care so early in the morning. He silently promised he'll pick up the clothes later, but for now he quickly put on a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. He looked down at his knife and quickly stuffed it in his pocket.<br>Better safe than sorry he thought as he opened the door and stepped into the small hallway. He yawned loudly as he walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

In the middle of the living room stood Levi with an Infected being held in a choke hold; the nurse was silently struggling as Mikasa and Armin stood in the corner; Mikasa stood protectively in front of Armin as she clutched her knife with whitening knuckles and held a glare at the infected that was so cold it could freeze hell. Armin was shaking as he too held on to his weapon.  
>Levi was covered in blood as his normally narrowed eyes burned with hate, the infected was gurgling as it tried to reach Levi and rip him to bits. It was ugly; its skin was a pale white and you could see all its veins, its pupils were so wide you couldn't even see its eye color. It had something in its mouth that had Eren's blood boiling to a point where everything was red, so red that it matched the blood that was plastered all over clothes of the infected.<p>

"…urgh…RUN!" Levi bit out angrily as the Infected screeched and gurgled at the sound of Levi's voice, but Eren didn't hear a thing as he stared at the dismembered hand that fell down at the floor with a loud thud. The ring that adorned the hand's ring finger seemed to glow with a familiar light; that ring belonged to his mother. His eyes slowly trailed towards Mikasa who stared back at him with a worried glint in her normally icy cold eyes.  
>Eren's eyes quickly snapped towards the entry of his mom's room and saw the door dripping with wet blood; his stomach churned as he ran towards the room and stood at the entry way.<p>

NO, NO, NO, NO….nononononononononnoooooo…  
><strong>NO<strong>

How did he not fucking hear an Infected break into his fucking apartment and tear the corpse of his mother into fucking pieces? Did Armin scream? Did Levi yell out to him? Did Mikasa call out his name?  
>Did the infected make noise? HOW? HOW?<p>

Deep burning rage bubbled in his stomach as he screamed out in anger; his eyes refused to leave his mother's scattered remains as tears flowed from his eyes. With inhuman speed Eren ran towards The Infected and punched it right across the face. Levi grunted in surprise as he fell back while Eren jumped on The Infected and started to repeatedly punch it in the face.  
>"<strong>FUCK YOU<strong>" he screamed as his knuckles pulsed with pain with each punch.  
>Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you<br>How dare it destroy his mother like that! How dare it try to kill Levi! How dare it try to kill Mikasa and Armin!  
>How dare it break through into their small haven!<br>HOW DARE HIS BASTARD OF A FATHER FOR LEAVING THEM ALONE

so much anger coursed through his veins as his voice started to sound hoarse. The infected struggled through his punches before it pushed Eren off with a loud screech.  
>Before it could jump on top of Eren and attack he heard Armin's voice yell out "Now Levi!" and Levi quickly jumped in with a machete (One of the many weapons they had laying around the apartment). He yelled out as he swung the machete down several times until the head of the infected rolled off.<br>The apartment was basked with a heavy tension as Eren sobbed with anger on the floor. The scent of blood filled their beings with an uneasy feeling. Levi felt a familiar tingle of danger run down his spine as he clutched the machete in his hand.

"Guys, we need to get the fuck out of here. It's no longer safe"  
>"No!" Eren shouted out as he jumped from the infected like he was burned. He looked at Levi with burning eyes. Levi shook his head as he stared Eren down with a frown on his face.<br>"You don't understand. We're no longer safe here! One infected broke through our defense and we didn't fucking realize until this morning, Eren! This place is no longer safe and we need to get the fuck out of here! Staying here means dying" he said as he glanced at Armin.  
>"Armin, go to the kitchen and start packing the food we'll need" he ordered and Armin nodded his head before quickly scampering towards the kitchen.<br>"Mikasa, go gather all of our weapons and when you're done pack up some clothes and Eren I need you to pack some clothes and any other supplies we'll need like soap, toothpaste and whatever else we need to keep ourselves clean" Levi bent down and quickly picked up Carla's hand. He glanced at Eren when the younger boy took in a sharp breathe.  
>"Hurry" he said. He turned around to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks. Mikasa held on to his sleeve as her grey eyes stared into his.<br>"…What…are you going to do with Carla?" she asked, her voice was voided of emotion as Eren's hand shot up and clutched Mikasa's shoulder.

Levi sighed before he answered "I'm going to see how much of her body parts I can save and wrap them up. We're going to take her with us and we're going to bury her somewhere because I know you guys wouldn't want her to stay here" he said and without waiting for a response he walked away.

Later that day Levi and the kids left with some of Carla's body parts stuffed in an ice jug.  
>If there was another way to transport Carla around then he would have done it that way instead of dragging her around in a damn ice jug, but it was the best they could do on such short notice.<p>

"Where are we going to go?" Armin asked as Levi glanced at him in the rear view mirror.  
>"I don't know" Levi answered honestly as he started to car and set it in drive.<p>

….  
><strong>T.B.C<strong>  
>…<p> 


End file.
